wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Grumpy-Pants
Mr. Grumpy-Pants is the seventh episode of the first season of Superjail!. It aired on November 9, 2008. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife enters a cancer ward at a children's hospital, disguised as Santa. A child laughs at him, but is shocked when Jacknife steals his medication and starts to eat it. Jacknife steals the medication of another child, along with her crucifix. Suddenly, the heart monitor by another bed morphs into Jailbot, who drags a child along by his IV tubes. Jailbot chases Jacknife through the ward, knocking several sick children over. A young girl sees Jacknife's Santa sack and climbs inside it, only for him to grab the sack up. Jacknife winds up cornered at the windows by Jailbot, who then stops as he notices the crying children in the wrecked room. He morphs into the shape of a sleigh and grabs Jacknife, throws him inside, and makes his exit by smashing out through the windows and wall. He then creates projections of reindeer, and the children cheer as he flies off. Main Story The opening shot is of a cell system. Two cells greet each other and prepare to go to work, but get zapped by "free radicals" (depicted as resembling black bugs). The scene pans out through the Warden's nose, as he looks at himself in a mirror. He sarcastically wishes himself a "Happy birthday". Jailbot then comes smashing in through the wall with a sack. He drops it, and the young girl climbs out. The Warden freaks out at the sight of the girl and orders Jailbot to burn her alive. Jailbot grabs the child by her leg and carries her off. The Warden looks outside at a storm, and says that the old man Death is preparing his grave. Sure enough, we see a cloaked figure with a scythe standing by a headstone that reads "The Warden". The Warden faints at the sight. However, the cloaked figure then removes his hood, to reveal Jared underneath. The "scythe" is also revealed to be a bent-up shovel, while the headstone is in actuality a bag. Jared empties the bag out into the hole, figuring that the Warden won't be able to find his presents in there. Jailbot carries the girl through the jail grounds and drops her into the incineration facility. She lands inside the furnace room, where two inmate workers shovel objects into the fire. They see the girl, and remove their masks. One (Ash) is revealed to have severely warped features due to his third-degree burns. He finds the young girl to be beautiful. The other worker says that they should burn her, but Ash refuses as she's "his". The other worker still intends to burn her, and gets thrown into the furnace by Ash. He carries his "Firefly" off and out of the room. But Gary and his bird stand watching from a higher part of the room. Jared finds the Warden in a field, and seated in a wheelchair (while Jailbot holds an umbrella to protect him from bird droppings). Jared asks if he's ready for his surprise party, but the Warden wants to be left alone. Jared realizes he'll have to get some sort of special gift, while Ash walks by with the little girl on his shoulders. The Warden catches a glimpse of the girl and rises from his wheelchair, chasing after Ash for not having burnt her. Ash conjures a ring of fire and teleports the girl and himself away from the Warden. The Warden mentions that the little girl's youth has angered his inner child, and is about to say more when suddenly his body starts to shake. He falls over on the ground with his legs spread, and a rush of blood erupts from between them, along with what appears to be a bloody fetus. The Warden collapses, as the creature (resembling a demonic purple fetus with the Warden's glasses and hat) chews off its own umbilical cord and dashes away. Ash is busy playing "patty-cake" with the little girl in his cell, which is filled with candles and scorch marks on the walls. He then sees her hospital bracelet, with the word "Cancer" on it. He reads the word and pronounces it "san-ser", believing it to be her name. He looks at the date on the bracelet and realizes it must be her birthday, so he decides she must have a party. But other inmates enter his cell, having been alerted of "Cancer"'s presence by Bird, and realize that the girl is underage. "Cancer" and Ash become nervous. Meanwhile, Jared searches Superjail's Chinatown to find a birthday gift for the Warden. A store-owner suggests Chinese prostitutes, but Jared replies that he's looking for something for the Warden's appearance. The owner unveils a can of "Chinese Mystery Butter" and explains that it has rejuvenation capability. Jared pays for the butter and is handed it by a panda, which gets promptly beaten by its owner. The Warden's "inner child" reaches through the store vent and grabs a sword, then crawls through the vent tunnel and peers into a cell vent. The inmates have gathered in a cell for storytime, one attempting to read a book to Cancer, who helps him out with the words "Love you!". Ash orders the others out so Cancer can have a nap. The inner child attempts to throw a sword at her through the vent, but winds up stabbing an inmate instead. Ash tells the other inmates that they can work on her party decorations. In the kitchens, Jared arrives and congratulates Janice on making the Warden's cake. He sets the mystery butter down and takes away the lard as he leaves. Janice shakes the butter all over the cake to give it more icing, which gives the cake an eerie glow and causes its head to laugh. Back in the cell, Ash entertains Cancer and the others with fire tricks, creating shapes with it and making it "dance". Suddenly, Alice enters with a hose and sprays the fire down. She then sees Cancer, who confuses her for a "mommy", then coughs blood. One slow inmate tastes Cancer's blood and believes it to be cherries. Alice demands to know who's responsible, while Ash explain that they plan to throw the girl a birthday. Alice decides to take Cancer with her to give her a makeover, while the slow inmate asks Ash to read him a story. Ash sits the other man on his lap and starts to read the book. Inside Cancer's body, black bug-like creatures (symbolizing her cancer) start to attack her organs, which panic. As the lungs become suffocated, the heart screams that they've lost the kidneys. Cancer winds up coughing up more blood. Alice figures that Cancer has "become a woman out of her mouth", applies makeup to the child's face, and puts her in high heels. The inner child fires arrows, but they become embedded in Alice's arm (though she doesn't notice). The last arrow hits Cancer's purse. The inner child snarls at having missed another chance to kill the girl. Back in the field, a catatonic Warden is back in his wheelchair and being gnawed at by animals, which run away once Jared arrives. Jared wheels the Warden away, as it's time for his birthday. They unknowingly pass by inmates carrying stuff off from the cafeteria, while Jared tells Warden that he'll have to call him "Mr. Grumpy-Pants" if he won't cheer up. He opens the door to the cafeteria, to find the place ransacked and empty. Only Jailbot remains, holding a balloon and popping the cork to a bottle of wine. Jared wonders where everything went, and he leaves with Jailbot to go investigate. The inner child enters the room by crawling down from the ceiling, and tells the Warden they'll have to take matters into their own hands. It re-enters the Warden from his nether regions, causing him to wake up and scream. In another room, the inmates have finished decorating for the birthday. Cancer sits in a throne, but is becoming increasingly weak. Ash takes a piece of cake and sings about Cancer's birthday, as he delivers it to her. He wishes her a happy birthday, but she coughs blood all over the cake. The Warden bursts into the room, his swollen abdomen wriggling and contorting. One inmate comments on the odd taste of the cake, but gets shoved aside as the Warden makes his way to the front of the room, stumbling. The Warden announces to Cancer that he's got a special present for her, and vomits up the inner child, who screams "Happy birthday, bitch!" and starts to strangle her. The inmates suddenly shrink down to become babies, as a side-effect of the cake. The baby inmates laugh at one that wound up with butter on his face, which angers him. He stabs one of the others with his knife, and smashes a plate over another and stomps on him. Another baby runs from him, but steps on another baby to get to a bigger knife and throws it at him. The cake cart is knocked over, causing the candles to set the curtains aflame. Another group of babies run in fear, trampling over another and killing him (with his ghost flying off and playing a harp). As the inner child continues to strangle Cancer, a baby Alice suddenly gets his attention and starts to beat him up. Another baby takes a toy airplane and throws it, decapitating and dismembering other nearby baby inmates, causing another baby to slip in the blood and knock over another. The other baby takes a doll head and begins to pummel him to death. A baby Jacknife runs by and dumps out a gift basket. He takes a pencil and writes "ORFAN" on a paper and attaches it to the basket, then jumps inside. A random woman from an adoption service walks by and carries him off. The inner child climbs out from a pile of gift boxes and fills a party hat with forks. He attempts to launch them at Cancer, but another baby inmate gets in the way and winds up stabbed and killed by them. He falls against a large stack of gift boxes by Cancer, and they come falling down on her. The baby version of Ash screams and rushes over to pull the gift boxes away. The other babies continue to brawl, but are halted when they hear Ash scream for them to stop. A tearful Ash, re-aged to an adult, stands in his underwear holding a dead Cancer. The other babies start to cry and grow back to adults as well. They gather around Ash and mourn the loss of Cancer and her innocence. A final montage is shown with scenes of Cancer, as Ash sings another song. A shot is shown of her being entertained by Ash's fire tricks, followed by a shot of the inmates helping her "work out" in the gym, and then a scene where the inmates and Alice take Cancer to watch Jared fall for the "flaming bag at doorstep" prank. Another shot goes by of Ash lying in the grass, with Cancer kissing him on the cheek. The final shot is a memorial picture of Cancer, showing that her lifespan lasted from 2004-2008. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *Jacknife *Ash and another furnace worker *Various other inmates, including Bird and Gary *Janice *A Chinatown store-owner *Warden's Inner Child *"Cancer" Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Aaron Augenblick, Chris Burns, M. Wartella, Ben Gruber *Animation Production: Augenblick Studios *Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick *Animation: Chris Burns, Chris Conforti, Chester Knebel, Kristofer Wollinger, Lou Solis *Animation Assistance: Lizzi Akana, Edmond Hawkins III, Gene Lee, Henry Thurlow *Character Layout: Fran Krause, Hal Lee, Tom Marsan, Neil Swaab *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, George Fort, Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause, Fran Krause *Storyboards: Jesse Schmaal, Christy Karacas *Editing (FX): Stephen Warbrick *Additional Editing: John Philpot *Music: Bradford Reed *Sound Design: Britt Meyers, Ian Stynes (Great City Productions) *Sound Effects Editor: Abigail Savage *Audio Mix: Britt Meyers *Interns: Jake Armstrong, Luis Cerritos, Fernando Chan, George Conkin, Elyssa DiGiovanni, Maya Edelmann, Jennifer Lee, Kat Morris, Iona Alexandra Nistor, Terri Ridout, Aleth Romanillos, David Sheahan, Felicia Spano, James Sugrue, Harold Teitelman, Paul Villeco *Production Coordinator: Vanessa Riegel *Producer: Ollie Green *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber, Aaron Augenblick *Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld *Creative Consultant: John Lee *Special Thanks: Chuck Collins, Kamala Sankaram *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas (uncredited) *Jared: Teddy Cohn *Ash, various inmates: Chris McCulloch *Cancer: Kamala Sankaram (uncredited) *Additional voices: Richard Mather Trivia *The first episode to not feature The Twins in any capacity (unless they had appeared in an earlier draft). Regardless of this fact, Richard Mather's name still appears credited, presenting the possibility that he had voiced bit parts (such as an inmate or two). Alternatively, this could be credit mistake, as all episodes of the first season only listed the same four voice actors. *First appearance of Ash, who was unnamed in the episode but had his name clarified via the Adult Swim bump. *Though it is a bit of debate among fans (due to differences in the design), the original Adult Swim airing of this episode had a bump before it clarifying that "Cancer" was the same child that appeared in the Bunny Love pilot, as well as the fact that the creators initially thought her up to be Jacknife's daughter. *As Jailbot carries Cancer away, Superjail has its own equivalent of Mt. Rushmore (designed with the faces of the Warden, Jailbot, Alice, and Jared on it). *In an early draft of the script, the Warden's Inner Child creature originally wanted to play with Cancer. This was changed to him wanting to kill her. The episode was to also originally take place at Easter time, rather than Christmas. Image Gallery References Category: Episodes Category: Season 1